


For the Revolution

by AKAnime



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander with his usual stubbornness, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Guns, I'll add more tags when they are needed, Mafia AU, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Self Defense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAnime/pseuds/AKAnime
Summary: All Laurens could wonder as he sat hidden on the top of the abandoned building was,"Who was this kid and why did the redcoats have him?"Just a Mafia based AU





	1. And so it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh okay, it has been a while since I've written or posted something for that matter so please bare with me.  
> This chapter is rather short but it is more as a starter. I had to get this started somewhere to get to where I want to go.

This was supposed to be an easy ‘see what they are exchanging, with who they are exchanging, report back to base’ kind of mission. But sometimes the world had other things in store for them.

This, of course, having to be one of those times.

“Keep your eyes on the target.” Rang Angelica’s voice through the comms. Laurens, Mulligan, and Lafayette were currently positioned on the top of an abandoned building on the west side of Manhattan, watching who they called The redcoats, do a supply exchange with an unknown source to them.

Their problem with not knowing the source immediately stopped as a new one arisen. 

Laurens watched as a redcoat seemed to be carrying something in his arms. After getting a closer look, however, he realized more like someone. It was dark so he couldn't get a good look at who exactly it was but they looked rather young. They also seemed to be unconscious as he was giving no movements to indicate otherwise (He was silently hoping they weren't dead) and was being passed on from one person to the next as if he were a rag doll. 

After thinking of a course of action for their new rising objective, he spoke into the comm remembering he had the task of keeping the part of the team at base updated on the situation.

“It seems that they are exchanging a person. Do we have permission to intervene?” Laurens whispered into the comm.

He heard some muffled talking but that was quickly followed with a “Yes” from Angelica. With that, Laurens gave a thumbs up to his teammates and they immediately jumped into action.

Laurens jumped down onto the fire escape, trying to stay low as to not get spotted as Mulligan did the same behind him. Lafayette stayed on the roof, hacking into cameras and adjusting the microphones to make sure they didn’t miss anything that could be said and deemed important. 

They had to move quickly through, the redcoats and the unknown source didn’t seem to want to stay around and chat as they were already walking away, still carrying the person in their arms as if it was nothing but pieces of clothing.

They didn’t have time to waste, Laurens jumped over the edge not carrying if his landing made a sound at this point because they needed to move fast. He ducked behind a wall next to the alley the enemy was walking out. Mulligan did the same but for the other side of the alley.

As soon as they walked out of the alley, he made his move.

He moved around them as swiftly as possible, grabbing the Redcoat who was empty-handed. He held a gun to his head. What followed was silence.

The unknown other seemed shocked at what had just happened. The redcoat stood there with the gun to his head as if it was any other day.

He stood there, Laurens eyeing him down to see if any weapons were known.

“Give us the kid and no one gets harmed.” 

With that Mulligan stepped out from where he was hiding. Walking slowly, aiming his gun at the still unknown person.

They stood there, looking back at every person. He locked eyes with Laurens, he could see the fear in his eyes as he seemed to be questioning what to do. Then looking over at Mulligan, he seemed to be more focused on the gun being pointed at him though, but finally, he put down the person he was holding.

He slowly laid the person down, stood back up and made a run for it.

Mulligan started to go after him before Laurens stopped him.

“We said no one would get hurt if they gave him to us, let's at least keep our promises.”

Laurens then lets go of the Redcoat who stood back up, brushed off his pants, and turned to leave.

They watched him till he was out of sight before turning back to each other.

“Well, that was strange. Don’t they usually I don’t know, attack us?!” Lafayette’s voice said through to comm.

“This is most definitely a weird encounter but whatever.” Laurens then looked down at the still unconscious boy laying in front of him.

“Let’s bring him back to base. I want to know why the hell the Redcoats had him and if he knows who that other person was.” 

Looking up a Mulligan, he gave a nod and turned around to head back to their car.

____________________________ _________________________ 

 

When they returned back, everyone seemed to have full energy. The Schuyler Sisters ran up to the group to congratulate them on the successful mission but then immediately turned their attention to the elephant in the room.

“What happened to him?” Eliza asked softly. 

“We don’t know. All we know is he was what was being exchanged between the Redcoat and the unknown person.” Laurens replied casually.

“Well, we won’t know anything till he wakes up. And we should add an if. We don’t know what they did to him. He could always just be drugged. Let's bring him to the infirmary, I’ll run some test on him.” Peggy said, turning around leading the way to the infirmary. Everyone following behind silently.

When they walked in, Peggy immediately went into ‘nurse mode’ it seemed as she was practically running around the room gathering supplies she needed. Martha was already in there though as she was the head nurse for the whole base. When Martha saw them carry in the seemingly lifeless boy, she jumped up and put the sheet over the bed as Mulligan laid him down.

“Peggy, startup on some blood test and check his vitals.” She said calmly, placing her hand on his forehead to check for a fever.

“Already on it.” She replied walking over with the tools she needed to do so.

Everyone else stood back on the other side of the room, watching the nurses work but far enough away so they wouldn't be in the way of what they were doing.

“Do you guys know anything about him?” Martha asked as she turned to Laurens.

“Nothing, just that there is something about him someone must have wanted or else the redcoats wouldn't have given someone up that easily.” 

Martha hummed as a response turning back to the boy.

“He seems young, what kind of life must he be living at his age.” She practically whispered.

Though as she said this, the mystery boy started to stir. Finally, he was showing signs of actually being alive.

Peggy had just finished getting her last vial of blood from him before running off to most likely test it when the boy’s eyes slowly but surely fluttered open.

He slowly looked around, his eyes immediately filled with confusion and terror.


	2. Your Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh new chapter  
> I don't know if I'll keep posting chapters at this speed (so please don't get used to it heh)  
> I'm more am just writing at the speed that inspiration and ideas come to me  
> I apologize if you find any grammar errors  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

“Well shit, no one thought of the fact that he is gonna have no idea where he is and who we are.” Lafayette commented.

The Boy seemed paralyzed in fear, but that look didn’t stay on him for long. He hastily stood up from the bed he was laying on but stumbled a bit, making the pillow fall off the side, as he slowly backed up, seemingly trying to get away from the people in front of him, running into the wall that was behind him. His eyes wandered around, looking at the people in the room, at the surrounding, till they finally stopped on the tray of medical tools that was resting on a table next to the bed. Everyone was just watching him waiting for him to talk, but Lauren’s immediately knew what he was thinking when we realized what the younger was looking at. 

He practically pushed everyone aside as he ran for the tray as the boy made an attempt to get to it.

He luckily made it before he did.

“Don’t you dare even try.” He said, trying to keep his voice low, staring into his eyes, but trying not to scare the already frightened boy.

The said boy just seemed to grow more scared at this action though, as he quickly backed up more against the wall. As if he was trying to melt into it.

Laurens slid the tray over to Martha who quickly took it and placed it on a shelf, out of the reach of the other to get to.

Everyone else still stood there shocked, not knowing what to say or how to react. That was before Eliza clicked back into reality of the situation.

“We don’t want to hurt you, hun, we are only trying to help.” She said in a hushed voice.

He quickly locked eyes with her, as if trying to see if she was telling the truth. Everyone could see the hesitation in his eyes. After a few seconds of this though he finally spoke. 

“W-Who are y-you people?” He asked, stuttering. 

His voice sounded raspy and dry as if it hadn’t been used for a while. At least that’s all that could be assumed. He kept trying to walk backwards, shaking his head, but the wall was still there, of course, blocking his way.

Laurens kept his eyes on the boy but then quickly looked around to see if he had any help with this whole situation but, everyone seemed to be looking at him for himself to answer this one

“We work to stop bad guys.” 

That was all he could come up with at that moment. He knew he could have given a much better, but vague explanation of their work but he never really thought the day would come where he would have to try and calmly explain to someone that they technically are a mafia but for the good. 

He decided though that if the boy was finally talking to them, he should use it to his advantage.

“What’s your name?” He knew it was a stretch to ask but they really needed to know what to call him.

The boy looked at everyone, in an untrusted way. He seemed to be debating whether or not to give it out so freely. 

“A-Alexa-ander” He finally stuttered out, but all of a sudden he slid down the wall, tears starting to roll down his face.

Angelica was the one to act this time.

She hesitatingly walked forward but gained more confidence when it seemed Alexander was not making a move to run away from her.

She wrapped her arms around the younger as an attempt to comfort, but it only seemed to make him sob more.

“Any help?” She said in a hushed voice. Looking around. No one said a thing until Peggy came rushing back in with some papers.

“I’m back!”

“We noticed” Lafayette replied 

“Did you find anything in his blood work?” Martha asked calmly, walking towards Peggy and taking the papers out of her hands.

“Yes actually, it seems he was drugged. I’m still running some test so I don’t exactly know what kind of drug they used yet but it doesn’t seem to have killed him.” She said nonchalantly, waving her hand in a motion as to be towards Alexander.

“We also noticed that” Lafayette once again commented.

“I think for the people who shouldn’t have to stay should go, I think the amount of people in here is not helping Alexander” Angelica spoke up.

She was right though. They had a rather big group just sitting in the already crowded infirmary, with a terrified kid sobbing into Angelica’s arms. It only seemed to be the best course of action to help the current situation.

“Okay fine, Mulligan, Lafayette can go for now. I’ll stay for a little bit longer just because I’ll most likely be his leader and I want to see where this goes.” Laurens replied

Lauren’s knew Martha had to stay as they were in her office, Peggy had to stay as she was also a nurse and it seemed when they were not currently doing a mission the Schuyler’s always seemed to stick together so it was no use trying to separate them. He stayed only because he felt he had to.

Mulligan and Lafayette made their leave. Shoes echoing down the hall as they most likely were making their way to their rooms. Everyone still in the room turned back to look at Alexander. They never really have had this situation before so they honestly had no idea what exactly to do.

“I-I want to go home!” Alexander all of a sudden practically yelled. It was the loudest he had spoken since being in their presence, So everyone was kind of taken aback at first. He wiped away at his eyes trying to push away his tears.

Laurens stepped up to reply to this, crouching down so he was somewhat eye level with Alexander.

He let out a deep sigh before speaking.

“I’m sorry to break it to you, but we can’t exactly let you go home.”

He only received a glare from the younger.

“Look, we need information from you. We want to know more about you. You also know stuff about us now so that’s another thing. I’m sorry but we can’t let you leave.”

Angelica was already up from where she was before and was back on the other side of the room watching with her sisters and Martha.

“I didn’t ask to be sold off” Alexander yelled back. He immediately clapped his hands over his mouth as if he regretted what he said.

“What do you mean by that?” Lauren’s asked

“It’s nothing, forget I said that” Alexander looked down at the floor, seemingly avoiding eye contact with everyone. 

Laurens looked back at the others, seeing Eliza have a mini notebook hidden in the palms of her hands as she was most likely writing down what Alexander had said.

“Look if Martha deems you alright enough,” He looked back at her, seeing her nod her head to confirm he was, “I’ll bring you to your room. You can ask as many questions as you want and I’ll try to answer the ones I can.” 

“What do you mean your room I don’t want to stay here. I shouldn’t have a room.” Alexander snapped back.

The kid was slowly getting on Lauren's nerves but whatever, he didn’t really have any other choice so he was just going to have to deal with the stubborn thing.

“As a matter of fact, you do have a room because you will be staying here. I don’t know how much more clear I can be.” 

Alexander didn’t add any comment.

“Come on let's go.”

Laurens then grabbed Alexander’s arm, pulling him up to his feet. As soon as he was up, he pulled away in a way to not want to be touched.

Laurens then made his leave from the room, Alexander close behind but still keeping his distance. 

___________________ ____________________

Alexander eyed Laurens suspiciously as they made their way through what felt like never-ending hallways. He couldn’t tell if he was actually taking him to his so-called ‘room’ or to just another cell for him to rot away in. He knew not to trust so easily so he did not want to get his hopes up if that was the case.

As they were walking through, they passed by rooms you would most likely never see in a normal building.

They would pass rooms with windows on the side of the doors, the windows revealing rooms full of weapons, ammunition, some were just full of computers. No one seemed to be occupying these rooms though. He wondered if it was because it was late (He didn’t exactly know the time but Laurens had dismissed those people to their rooms so he only assumed. It’s not like there were any windows revealing the outside world) But just seeing the amount of weapons and technology the building had only made him grow more concerned for who these people truly were.

They suddenly stopped at a boring white door, it seemed to match the boring white walls is all Alexander thought. This room also had a window next to the door but it looked like it was being blocked by some curtains. He slowly realized a lot of the doors in that hall also had windows being blocked by curtains. He suddenly realized that the hall they were in must be where most of the personal rooms were located.

Alexander watched as Laurens slowly opened the door to the room and flicked the light on. He was shocked to see just a regular looking room. It had black tile flooring, no windows but the walls were completely white. A bed, with a white frame and green sheets laid across it, sat in the corner. Across from the bed was a desk. It was up against the wall, nothing on it though.

“You’re not...gonna put me in a cell?” Alexander asked hesitantly. I mean he didn’t want to give out any ideas.

“Why would I do that?” Laurens asked back, walking more into the room. He motioned for Alexander to sit on the bed as he pulled out the plain wooden chair that was at the desk.

Alexander slowly made his way to the bed, seating himself there once he realized Laurens was being serious. Looking back up at Laurens, he saw a look of curiosity gleam in his eyes.

“So this is how we are going to do this. I’ll ask a question and then you answer. Then you can ask a question and I’ll answer to the point I can.” Laurens said calmly, leaning back in the chair.

“Fine, I guess” was the response that was given.

“Good, glad to see we are on the same page”

A few moments of silenced followed into a question was given.

“What’s your name?”

“Alexander”

“No your full name” 

“I don’t trust you enough yet.”

“Fair enough”

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments are appreciated!


	3. Feisty one, is he not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh here is the next chapter haha.  
> We will hopefully meet more characters soon, and also learning more about some characters we have already met.  
> I want to add Jefferson and Madison (along with some others but I don't feel like listing them all here) into the story but I want to make sure we go more into the others before adding more characters that will be important to the story.

Laurens watched as Alexander seemed to fidget on the bed. He seemed nervous but in all honesty, he didn’t know what else to expect from the kid. He was in a new environment unknown to him, complete strangers were telling him he couldn’t leave, and all in all, it was most likely overwhelming to take it all in. He had decided though, he would try and help ease the nerves that Alexander was most likely feeling.

“Okay Alexander, you can ask me something now.”

Alexander looked down, messing with his hands a bit, as a distraction for a few moments before he could think of something.

“What’s your name.”

Well that wasn't very original

“Laurens”

“No first name?”

“Not till you give me yours”

Alexander just stared into his eyes after that. It was hard to read what the kid was thinking but he knew he must have been debating his current choices.

“Hamilton”

“What?”

“My name is Alexander Hamilton, let’s move on”

“John Laurens at your service then”

And the conversation went on like that. Alexander asked casual questions like what his favourite stuff was, he never once asked about the building they were in or who they were.

Lauren’s knew he had to get serious though. He sat up from his hunched over sitting form to indicate this before he spoke.

“Why were you in the hands of the redcoats?”

Alexander immediately shut down. Looking away, doing his best to not make eye contact with the other. Giving the very big hint that he did not want to answer that one.

“Look, kid, we have to know. We want to know everything you can possibly tell us.”

“Why should I tell you. You’ve done nothing for me to believe that you won’t just shut me away once I’m deemed useless. I shouldn’t have to do anything for you” 

Lauren’s let out a long sigh. He knew eventually he would have to learn this information from Alexander but maybe if he gave him a few days to settle in he would be more willing to talk. 

“I’ll leave you be for the night then. There are some clothing you can wear in the draws under the bed. Sleep well, I’ll get you in the morning.” 

With that, Lauren’s got up and left the room 

—————————— ——————————  
Alexander watched Lauren’s leave as if this whole situation wasn’t weird.

Once the door was shut he immediately stood up to investigate the room.

He checked to see if there were any cameras hidden, but to his surprise he found none. In his investigation for cameras though, he did find clothing in the draws like Lauren’s had said (it freaked him out a bit how they perfectly fit him but whatever) he also found some paper and writing utensils in the draws of the desk. He was rather thankful for that as he could feed his passion for writing with those. 

I’m the back of his mind, he kept thinking of ways he could possibly get out of the building. 

He did not want to stay there by any means if he had the choice. He wanted the freedom he had been desiring for such a long time.

It was going to be difficult to find an exit though. He was not awake for when they brought him into the building so it’s not like he could retrace his steps.

He did, however, remember seeing a sign for the roof. He knew that if there was a roof, maybe he could find his way down it. Maybe a fire escapes or if there were actually windows he could use those to his advantage. 

All Alexander knew though was that he had to get out of there soon. Those people could very well be holding a fake face in front of him, they could have darker intentions hidden from his sight that he would much rather not want to learn.

With this in mind, he walked over to his door and carefully looked through the window next to it. He saw no one in the hallway so he decided to take his chances and went out the door.

—————————— —————————-  
“I honestly don’t know what I’m going to do about him”

Lauren’s took another sip of the water from the water bottle he was holding. 

He was sitting at one of the tables in the rather large cafeteria the building had. Lafayette and Mulligan sat on both sides of him.

“Well, he definitely is a stubborn one but no matter. We should probably talk to Washington about all this though mon ami” Lafayette commented back. 

Lauren’s immediately sat up, slamming is water bottle back on the table. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten.

“Shit, I forgot to report to him. Ugh, I should go do that-“ Lauren’s suddenly stopped talking. He had also stopped standing up in midway of getting up from the table.

Lafayette and Mulligan shared a quick glance at each other in surprise from there friends sudden silence after almost going into a sprint across the building.

“You hear him don’t you?” Mulligan asked, with a slight chuckle at the end.

“He sure is not light with his steps” Lauren’s mumbled getting up all the way this time.

He started walking at a faster pace as he exited the cafeteria and turning every which way in the hall. Lafayette and Mulligan close behind him.

“You guys go on either side of the hallway, I’ll meet him in the middle. Just in case he decides to make a break for it” 

Lafayette and Mulligan only nodded in response, making their way to where they were told to go.

Lauren’s continued to make his way, finally seeing Alexander hurrying his way along the hallways. He then realized Alexander was in the direction of the roof.

“Am I ever gonna get a break with this kid” Lauren’s mumbled out from under his breath

—————————- —————————-  
Alexander could see the door that led to the stairs up on to the roof.

He started walking faster towards it, feeling the sense of freedom crawling up his neck, till suddenly, a hand suddenly grabbed onto his arm yanking him back.

He immediately fell down, not expecting to have been grabbed like that.

As soon as he saw who had yanked him back, he tried to scramble back to his feet to try and make another break for it, before this freedom was ripped from him, but of course, before he could get up, he felt hands resting on his shoulders holding him down. Looking up he saw Lafayette being the cause of him remaining seated.

Lauren’s looked between Lafayette Alexander.

“You weren’t trying to escape, now were you?” Lauren’s said, with humour easily held in his voice. 

Alexander looked away, he knew all his attempts to escape were now in vain. 

“Hm, well I guess we’ll have to keep a closer eye on you now till we know you won’t be trying to run off.” 

Alex hated the tone in Lauren’s voice. It had a sense of ‘I’m by far better than you’ and just the tone that he knew that Alex had lost yet again.

He knew that there wasn’t much he could really do though but he hated the feeling of defeat. He had felt it for a way too long time and he was absolutely sick of it.

No matter, he didn’t have many options for the current situation he was in so he would just have to live with the feeling for a little longer it seemed.

“Come on, you can come sit with us in the cafeteria since I now have to keep an eye on you.”

Lauren’s then turned around and started to walk away. Alexander slowly stood back up, but Lafayette remained behind him. In a way as to make sure he followed.

Mulligan came out from the side of the hall, walking next to Lafayette and making small talk with him. Alex just felt like a prisoner being sent to his death. (In all honesty, he already felt like a prisoner so doesn’t seem like much has changed)

As they make their way down the corridors, they made turns to unknown areas to him, he didn’t fully realize how huge the building was till then. At some point, though they finally walked through double doors into a cafeteria that kind of looked like the nicer version of a school cafeteria. 

Lauren’s sat down at one of the tables and Lafayette nudged Alexander to follow suit.

He took his time though, not liking any of this one bit. No matter how much he wanted to trust them, he refused to.

When he sat down at the table, in front of Lauren’s, Lafayette and Mulligan sat on both sides of him. Once again making him feel even more trapped.

“So...Alexander” Lauren’s said, resting his head on his hands looking bored but amused at the same time.

Alex only gave a small hum in response. Lauren’s continuing to look into his eyes, as if they would give him the answers he seemed to so desperately want.

“Why do you want to escape so badly? I thought I had made it clear that that was not an option” Lauren’s voice finally going back to sounding casual and not that amusing stuff.

He only received a glare as a response.

“Look, we seriously have no intent to bring you harm. We just want information, and we also want to help you.” 

“Yea well, that’s what everyone says. You are no different. You brought to some weird place, and now you expect me to just trust you like that? No thanks.” Alex then crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the table in front of him. As if trying to signal that he wants the conversation to be over then.

“I guess we will just have to work on this trust thing then won't we.”

Alexander looked up, making eye contact but saying nothing. There was really nothing to say though, nowhere to go.

Laurens made a quick glance at his wristwatch.

“Well, it’s almost 3 am. Let's get you back to bed. I’ll make sure to tell one of the girls who is on night watch to keep a close eye on your room.” Laurens said looking back up at Alex.

Alex had a look of surprise.

“What? You thought we wouldn't have night watch. We run a risky business and we need to keep an eye on everything.” 

He then got up, motioned for Lafayette and Mulligan to do the same. As the 2 others got up, they made sure Alex got up with them.

Alex seriously hated having to be sandwiched between the two.

They made their walk back to his room, and once they got there Laurens slightly pushed the boy inside, giving him a mini-lecture as to stay put in the room till someone got him later in the morning.

Once he turned and left the room he walked back to his own room with Lafayette and Mulligan.

“Feisty one, is he not?” Lafayette said was a small laugh at the end.

“No kidding, he is going to be a handful but with proper training, he will surely be helpful to us.” Mulligan quickly added.

Laurens just listened to them talk, letting it calm him from his rather stressful evening.

Once he made it to his own room, however, he waved them goodbye and made his way over to his bed. Laying down on it and letting out a long carried out sigh that he had felt like he had been holding in all evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!


	4. Bad Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh This is one of my longest chapters so far in this story (Hopefully they will only get longer)
> 
> Also, if mentions of guns, panic attacks, n such or a no go for you please do not read this chapter.

Alex awoke with a start, panting, his eyes looking around frantically at his surroundings. At first, he did not recognize where he was, causing his panic to rise even more. Finally remembering though where he was, he slumped further down in the bed trying to calm his breathing. 

He stayed like that for a while, remembering that he was told not to leave his room he didn’t have much to do. He stared at the roof till the boredom became too much.

He forced himself up from the bed and looked around. He slowly walked over to the small desk, sleep still lurking in his legs.

As he lowered himself down into the chair, he opened the drawer that was on the side of the desk, seeing some paper and a pen, he grabbed them and began to write. His writing started out slow and uncertain, not really knowing if he should even be writing at a time like this but, slowly but surely his writing side kicked in and his writing grew more rapid and passionate. 

He wrote about his mother, oh how he loved and missed her. He wrote about his cousin, and how he wished he could have helped him. He did not write about his father though, he didn’t know who could get their hands on these papers.

He was so lost in his writing he didn’t hear the door open and close behind him.

“Whatchu writing?”

Alex fell back in his chair in surprise, hitting his head on the floor, it took him a few seconds to collect himself and fully digest what just happened.

He looked over to where to sound was from, and all he saw was Lauren’s smirking back at him.

“What do you want?” He bit back. He really was not in the mood for Lauren’s attitude. 

“I told you I’d get you in the morning and here I am.” 

Lauren’s then made his look around the room, he started to reach for the papers that were just being written on by Alex but Alex quickly snatched them and held them to his chest before Lauren’s could read them.

Lauren’s just put his hands up in a way as saying he surrendered.

“Okay so, I’m gonna bring you out to our training area because I want to see what you got in you kid.”

“Whatever” 

Lauren’s nodded, and turned around and motioning for Alex to follow him. 

—————————— ———————————-

When they stepped into this so-called training area, Alex was taken aback by what it held.

It was most definitely nothing he had seen before, even with his time at the redcoats.

The room was shaped like a dome, the walls on the sides had windows, looking down into the area. On the ground was fake grass but a small track circled around it. At the far end of it was a small shooting range, with a tray of guns and dummies, towards the middle was dummies that looked like they were used for punching and kicking.

Alex didn’t realize he was just standing there staring till Lauren’s started speaking.

“Hey, thank you again for saying you’d help me with him.” 

As Lauren’s said this, he waved to Lafayette and Mulligan who had already been in the training area.

The 3 made small talk before they quickly turned back to look at Alex, he felt a little awkward with them just staring at him. It felt like he was supposed to do a trick or something.

Lauren’s looked back at his friends, then back at Alex before speaking.

“We just wanna see what you can do before we start any...real training.”

Alex could hear the hesitation at the end of that, decided to just let it be though.

Lauren’s started walking towards the shooting area, Alex followed, and Lafayette and Mulligan walked behind Alex.

Once they got there, Lauren’s picked up a small handgun. He seemed to be inspecting it before he turned and held it out to him.

Alex held his breath as he slowly reached to take the gun. He didn’t have any good memories with guns. 

Though he tried to seem as calm as possible. He did not want to let his guard down.

“Okay, I want you to shoot that paper with the shape of a body on it.” Lauren’s then pointed to said paper that was a good distance away from them.

Alex turned to be facing it.

I can’t do this, I can’t- was all Alex was thinking as he looked at the gun in his hands.

He could feel the eyes of the other 3 on him though, if he chickened out of this they would learn more about him. He was trying to prevent that.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened them and raised his gun at the paper.

3 quick shots rang out and most all in the same area, the heart.

“Holy fucking shit” He heard someone say under their breath behind him. He was so caught up in the moment though he really didn’t know who it came from.

He quickly handed the gun back to Lauren’s.

“There done, can we move on please.”

He knew they wouldn’t let that go so easily though.

Looking back and forth between the paper and Alex,

“Where did you learn to shoot like that?”

Alex took in a sharp intake of breath and closed his eyes

“Mama please, please I can’t leave you,” Alex shouted over the loud banging that came from down the stairs.

“Alex sweetheart, I’m sick and weak and in no way able to get out. Please, please get out and run as far as you can.” His mother said, taking in his cheek in her hand.

“Mama no no I’m staying here to protect you.”

Alex looked around the room at anything he could use to protect them with. That’s when he remembered something.

He scrambled his way over to the small closet that was in the room, pushing open the door and shoving all the shoes and clothing aside. This revealing a small box that he knew held a small gun inside.

He knew it use to be his fathers, and he wanted nothing to do with anything related to his father but he didn’t have that many choices. 

He reached for it, thanking the heavens that it had ammunition in it.

The banging kept getting closer though.

“Alex, baby please get out of here. Use the window please.” He heard his mother pleas from her bed but he knew he would not just leave her. 

“Mama I-“ He was immediately cut off by the sound of the bedroom door being slammed open. 

He stood up, and with no hesitation shot the gun at the intruders.

They fell straight down to the floor.

There were a few seconds after that where he did nothing but state with wide eyes at what he had just done.

He slowly looked at the gun in his hand, then looked at the bodies on the floor. Blood was slowly making its way around them. 

Then he looked at his mother and broke down crying.

“Mama I’m sorry, I couldn’t- I had to- I I” He stuttered out. He ran over to his mom, where she hugged so very tight.

“I know baby, shhh, it’s okay. I’m so glad you are okay. You did what you felt you needed.”

He continued to hold onto her as he sobbed into her shoulder.

“Just something I’ve known how to do” Alex replied back coldly, looking away. He knew they wanted more information on that vague sentence but he really didn’t care at that moment.

“Well, let’s move along then.” Lauren’s then moved him over to where the punching dummies were.

“I want you to punch it”

“What?”

“It’ll measure your strength” 

“O-Oh okay” 

And then Alex did as was told. But he knew he wasn’t strong. He never was given time to train or was even fed enough where he was held before to try and have strength. This meaning he wasn’t surprised as there was no shocked response like the one he got after shooting the paper.

Next Lauren’s led him to the empty area of the fake grass.

“I wanna see how you are in combat” 

And then with no warning at all, Lauren’s just went for him.

He noticed Lafayette and Mulligan just stood a good distance back. They must have known he was gonna do combat.

It felt like everything slowed down as Lauren’s went towards him. 

He felt everything, his breathing, his heartbeat, the sight bit of wind blowing on him.

He didn’t have time to think through

He grabbed onto Lauren’s wrist, he was trying to prevent a punch. He knew more defence because of what he has had to deal with, so not knowing many ways to actually attack, he knew he was screwed.

Lauren’s immediately flipped his wrist around, cause Alex’s arm to turn the wrong way so he immediately let go. He knew what was coming as Lauren’s charged at him again. 

Lauren’s grabbed onto Alex’s wrist, flipped him around and pushed him down to the ground. Alex laid flat on his stomach, Lauren’s practically sitting on top of him holding him down by his wrist.

He turned his head around to see Lauren’s but for some reason, everything seemed to become blurry. 

He had been thrown in this position before.

It was like he was seeing Lauren’s but someone else as well.

“Stop trying to attack me. You’ll never win. You’re nothing, absolutely nothing and I want to make sure you remember that”

The voice rang out in his head. His eyes going wide as he recognized who it belonged to.

“P-Please don’t h-hurt me” He turned his head back to just being forced into the grass. Holding his eyes shut tight as tears threatened to fall.

He didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing him cry though.

“Hey, are you okay?” 

He recognized that voice. It didn’t hold painful memories like the other one did.

“Holy shit, guys help me!”

He really wasn’t paying any mind to that voice anymore.

He felt the weight from behind him disappear. He quickly turned to his side, curling up in a ball trying to protect his head. It hurt later when he got kicked there.

He stayed like that for what felt like forever but still felt nothing kicking him.

It took him a few moments before any of his senses started working again.

There was a ringing in his ears, he felt lost. Where was he again? What was happening? 

“ander, Alexander can you hear me?”

Who was that? He thought to himself.

He slowly opened his eyes, fearing for who may be there but was surprised to be greeted with a smile.

“Hey hun, are you feeling better?”

What was her name, Eliza? Yea Eliza that was it.

“Hm, he isn’t responding. Maybe we should move him somewhere”

“I-I’m f-f-fine” He barely stuttered out. Everything felt so weird, wasn’t he just sparing someone?

“I really don’t think you are.” She reached over to try and move his hair out of his eyes but he flinched rather hard away from her. She immediately retracted her hand.

He felt a little guilty after though because it seemed all she wanted to do was help but he was making it rather difficult.

He started to push himself up from where he was curled up, taking in his surroundings.

He saw Eliza, crouching down right next to him. Her face riddled with worry. Then he was Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan all standing next to each other there but looking at him. Their faces also wore worry.

He saw Angelica walking over to them, as she had just come through the doors as he had heard the loud noise they make. 

“I-I”

Eliza immediately shushed him.

“Shhh, it’s alright. It looked like you had a bad memory huh?”

“H-how did y-you-“

“I watch the cameras hun, I see just about everything.” She added a slight laugh at the end trying to lighten the mood.

He just looked back down at the grass. He didn’t really understand why these people were acting as if they care about him, no one ever really does anyway.

He would have stayed like that though but Eliza helped to pull him up to his feet, this time he accepted the slight bit of help as he still felt the guilt of not accepting it earlier. He still had the feeling of numbness but he was trying to push it to the side.

“How about we pause training for the day. Let’s head to the infirmary, you should get more rest and we can find out more about your blood results maybe.” She suggested lightly.

He only gave a slight nod before she started to slowly walk him to the exit, Angelica came up to walk next to him on his other side. Before they left though, Eliza paused next to Laurens,

“Please remember that he is younger than us, isn’t quite use to this lifestyle. We don’t know his past so we don’t know what could hurt him. Let's try and let him get more comfortable with being here before pushing him to do stuff he may not want to do yet.”

And with that they continued their way out of the training area, leaving Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan behind.

\--------------------------- ---------------------------  
Laurens was still in a moment in shock for what had just happen.

One second he was simply sparing the kid, seeing if he can push him to show his true talents that he knew he was hiding, next the kid full on collapsed in a hyperventilating fit, then he saw him being dragged away by Eliza and Angelica.

He didn’t finally snap back into reality till he felt a hand lightly rest on his shoulder. He looked over to see Lafayette standing there giving him a light but sincere smile. 

“Do not beat yourself up over this mon ami. Our petit lion is going to be okay. He just had a rough moment is all.” Lafayette said to him

“Yea, caused by me.” Laurens replied back looking back down to where Alexander had been laying only moments before. His voice held bitterness in it.

“Look, how about we go get a snack or just some water. Let us sit down for a few, let the kid have a break from us in that time, then we can go check in on him.” Mulligan quickly supplied in.

“Yea, lets go do that.” With that, he let his friends guide him out of the room and to the cafeteria.  
____________________ ________________ 

Angelica and Eliza led him down what felt like never ending hallways. Then again, every time he walked somewhere in the building it felt like the hallways never ended. I’m sure the dizziness in his head was not helping him focus on where they were walking either though. He knew he would have easily walking into some walls and fallen over things if the two weren't there to help him.

Once they finally reached where they were going, they opened the door and led Alex inside. He was quick but gently put onto one of the beds.

Martha and Peggy had already been in there, doing what they usually did, going over papers n such when the three had came in so they were already up to their feet walking over to the the small group to see what was going on.

“He seemed to have had a rather severe panic attack in the training area. We saw it on the cameras so we ran out there to help. He still seems rather out of it.” He heard Angelica say in a hushed voice to the two.

“He was hyperventilating out there so I’m sure that made him dizzy. That is probably what is making him rather out of it.” Eliza quickly added in.

Martha looked over at Alex, and walked over to him. She grabbed a thin blanket that was folded up at the end of the bed and gently pushed him to lay down, draping the blanket over him as she did so. 

The exhaustion and overflowing memories he was succumbed to though helped fell into a short sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh and we have learned a bit more about Alex's past but trust me, there is still a lot more that as yet to be said
> 
> and as always,  
> comments are greatly appreciated!


	5. We were both Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty here is the new chapter haha  
> I was also getting a few comments asking for ages of some characters so here is a small list for that  
> Alexander: 16  
> Laurens: 21  
> Lafayette: 21  
> Mulligan: 22  
> Eliza: 21  
> Angelica: 22  
> Peggy: 20
> 
> ahhh I hope that helps y'all some haha  
> anyways I hope you guys like this new chapter!
> 
> Also, I have a beta reader! They asked me to tag them as Green Tea Girl  
> So Beta read by: Green Tea Girl

Laurens started his way to the infirmary with Lafayette and Mulligan next him. He was rather nervous but knew that he had to face Alexander again, and also apologize when the time came right.

When they reached their destination, Laurens took the lead and slowly pushed open the door. Upon entering, he was faced with a sleeping Alex laying on a bed opposite to the door. He was glad to see that his expression conveyed being at peace than when it was riddled with fear earlier.

Once he fully made his way into the room, he saw the Schuylers, along with Martha, all talking in a hushed whisper together. He made his way over to them to join in and hear what they were discussing.

“Well from after testing his bloodwork, as I had said when he first arrived here, nothing very concerning came back, considering he was unconscious when he came. That being said, him being unconscious was caused by, ketamine so it won’t kill him. It was basically a way to sedate him most likely to make it easier for the redcoats to move him.” Peggy said as she tapped her pen against her clipboard.

“Well, that’s good. As long as nothing came back that was alarming or life-threatening,” Eliza added, breathing out a sigh of relief.

Laurens had joined in the circle but didn’t attempt to talk, at least, not yet anyway.

“I mean, it’s easy to tell he wasn't fed properly before. Hard to say if it was just him being stubborn or them not feeding him. That doesn't matter though, he is here now and we will make sure he is fed.” Martha commented in

“How much does he weigh anyways?” Angelica asked

“Currently, he weighs 97 pounds. He hasn't given anyone his age either so it’s not like I can do his age to a height at the moment but from the looks of it, he is most likely around 14-15 if I had to guess. Usually, for that age he should weigh around 125-130” Martha responded back.

Laurens made a quick look back at Alexander. Finally taking this moment to get a real proper look at him, he was running on the rather thin side. He then started realizing how he didn’t really feed him at all for the time the younger has been there.

He turned back to the girls, interrupting what they were currently saying,

“I-I, I think I forgot to, um, feed him since he has been here.”

“You what!?” Angelica practically yelled but was shushed a bit by her sister Peggy as she motioned towards the sleeping form in the bed.

“You what!?” Angelica repeated, but this time in a much for softer exclamation. The hint of anger was still in her voice both times though.

Laurens looked down at the floor.

“Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t really think about it ‘till now I guess.”

When he looked back up and was receiving glares from the Schuylers.

He was being fully honest though when he said that he didn’t really think about it. His main focuses had been ‘Make sure he gets to a room, he doesn't escape, see why he was with the redcoats.’ Even though he hadn't completely completed that list, not once did it occur to him that the basic needs to survive shoulda been there on the list. After all this though, he was going to have a sit down with his friends and see if they could help him just a bit more just to help make sure this never happens again.

The thought of his friends, he turned around to see they had already left the room. He couldn't blame them though, it was a rather awkward and unusual situation, to say the least.

“Well, I guess we are just gonna have to make sure he eats more than,” Eliza said, with her usual soft and kind voice.

“Yea…” Laurens said under his breath.

The sat in silence for just a few moments ‘till Martha gently cleared her voice and spoke up,

“I hope and plan to have Alexander stay in here for the rest of the day. He has seemed to have a rough few days so him sleeping is honestly a good thing.” She motioned to his sleeping form on the bed then looked back at the small group.

“If he wakes up before nightfall, I’ll help him back to his room. If not, he can stay in here to rest. Let’s have him take a break from training for a few days though. We may want to actually get to know him a bit more and gain some trust before continuing.” She added in.

All the girls softly hummed in response, Laurens just nodded his head.

“Alright good, glad to know we are on the same page. Laurens, how about you go report to George. Enlighten him on this whole ordeal. He only really knows the basics of what’s going on so giving him a few more details wouldn't hurt anyone.” Martha smiled then gestured to the door as a hint.

“Will do.”

Laurens then turned around, he made one more quick glance to Alex before making his full exit from the room. He didn’t get to apologize, but he was sure there would be time later to do so.

When he walked out through the door, he almost tripped over Lafayette and Mulligan who were sitting against the wall right next to the door.

“Oh, I thought you guys left” He quickly said, collecting himself.

“Ah, we only had left the room so wouldn't overcrowd the small area,” Lafayette said as he stood up, turning slightly to offer a hand to help Mulligan get up as well.

“Makes sense. Well, I’m headed to Washington’s office to update him about Alexander. Martha suggested I do so but I feel she just wanted me to keep myself busy.” Laurens said with a light laugh at the end.

“We’ll walk with you then, mon ami.”

Mulligan nodded in agreement and the trio went on there way.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Laurens placed a light knock on Washington’s door.

No matter the countless times he has been to his office he always got a little nervous before entering. He knew Washington would never do anything bad per say but it was still rather nerve-racking being in the presence of the person who ran total control of basically the lifestyle and work you do.

When he heard a soft, ‘come in’ he turned the door-handle and made his entrance, leaving his friends behind to wait in the hall.

The office was rather nice looking and modernized, to say the least.

On both left and right walls, lined bookcases. The books ranging from classics to more modern works. In the centre of the room, there was a light blue rug with couches surrounding it. Then, from the wall farthest from the door was the dark wooden desk, papers and pens, to a phone and a computer was sprawled across it. Washington was currently writing on some papers as Laurens had come in.

Laurens ambled his way to a seat in front of the desk, sitting down, waiting for when he should speak.

After a few minutes of just the sound of a pen against paper, Washington placed to pen back in the cup filled with them and looked up to Laurens.

“What brings you to my office, John?”

“Martha asked me to enlighten you a bit more about the whole ordeal with Alexander.”

“I see. So tell me”

And with that Laurens went on about everything he knew about Alexander. He told of the kid’s name and how he had tried to escape the day before. He told of his amazing aim but mysterious answers to when they asked where he had learned from. Then he finally told him of what had just happened, informing Washington that Alexander was back in the infirmary because of a panic attack.

“...and he hasn’t said any information about his past or why he was with the Redcoats?”

“No sir”

Washington just rested his chin on the back of his hands as he looked around the office, seemly in deep thought.

“We will need to find out something at some point. We need to be able to work with something.”

“Understood sir.”

Washington looked back at Laurens, this time remaining with eye contact.

“You are doing your best, do not stress yourself. I know you’ve been harder on yourself ever since you lost your father but please remember we are all here to help son.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Well, you best be on your way.”

Laurens stood back up and made his leave from the room.

Once back in the hallway, he was greeted by his waiting friends.

“How about we take a rest today, wanna go relax in the living space?” Mulligan asked.

“Sure, why not.”

And with that, the trio was on there way.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why don’t you go grab him some water and crackers for when he wakes up?”

“Got it. I’ll be back in a few minutes, then.”

“I’ll come with you, I’m not doing much else in here.”

Alex recognized those voices, couldn't quite put his finger on it, though. The only thing coming to mind was how weak he felt. He usually felt a bit more energy, so it felt kind of weird.

Deciding that since he was awake, he might as well make it known to the others. He slowly opened his eyes and pushed himself up to be resting on his elbows. He looked around the room that he knew he’d once been in before. He saw Martha and Peggy talking amongst themselves. He didn’t really know what to do so he gently cleared his throat. The noise made the other two in the room immediately look his way.

Martha walked over ahead of Peggy and sat on the edge of the bed, placing her hand on Alex’s leg, the only barrier between the two would be the thin blanket that rested on him.

“I’m glad to finally see you awake. How are you feeling?”

Alex was a little taken aback by the sincerity in her voice, he still wasn’t really use of someone speaking to him like that since his mother passed.

“I-I’m fine.”

“Well, that is good to hear. I got the boys to say they would not train you for the next few days or so. We want to get to know you more, make you a bit more comfortable here.”

“You make it sound as if I’m stuck here forever.”

Martha made a quick glance to Peggy who was standing next to her but turned back to look at Alex.

“Even so, we want to be able to gain your trust.”

Alex didn’t respond to that one. Now he knew what they were looking for from him though. He still didn’t know if he should trust them himself but it wasn’t like there was much else he could do. He still didn’t want to give up without a fight though.

“Eliza and Angelica went to go get you some water and crackers. We need to get something in you huh?”

Alex hummed in response. He didn’t feel the need to say that he already had heard them say they were gonna go and get them.

Martha patted his leg and pushed herself up from the bed, walking over the desk on the other side of the room. Peggy made a quick glance at Alex but followed along with what Martha was doing.

With that, Alex was left with his thoughts.

He studied the room he was in. Finding it to be just what you would expect an infirmary to have. It had a couple beds separated by curtains, though the curtains were currently pushed back up against the wall. He laid on the bed on the end, making it easier for the others to most likely walk back and forth to him and the desk. Again, there was one big, main desk belonging to Martha. It had a computer and files laid across it neatly. Next to Martha’s desk was a slightly smaller desk belonging to Peggy. It also held a computer and files but it was far from neat, everything is scattered on it but it seemed Peggy was still able to locate what contents she needed that was on it.

The rest of the room just had a few cabinets here and there, most likely filled with medical supplies and so on.

He was pulled out of his room examination state by the door being swung open by Angelica and Eliza as they spoke among themselves. Martha had stood up as soon as the door had opened and came over to them.

Eliza handed her a small bag of saltines and a plastic water bottle, Martha thanked her before turning and walking over to Alex. She once again sat on the edge of the bed, handing him the saltines and water.

“I’m sure you’re hungry, so please eat.”

Alex nodded his head as a way of saying thanks. He then quickly pulled the bag open, nibbling on the end of the crackers first. He wanted to make sure they tasted normal, he couldn’t risk other people drugging him again. The thought though that he was literally sitting in a room with people who helped him last time he was drugged, he began to eat the crackers normally.

As he was eating, Angelica and Eliza made their way over and sat down on the bed right next to the one he was on. He suddenly felt rather awkward, just having all of them stare at him while he was eating was a little uncomfortable to say the least.

He was soon pulled out of this feeling though as Eliza cleared her throat and spoke up,

“So Alexander-”

“Alex.”

“Hm?”

“Please just call me Alex”

“Oh alright, Alex.”

Eliza was practically beaming. It seemed she was satisfied with being able to call him Alex now, though he didn’t feel much to it.

“We wanted to ask you um…” She trailed off as if trying to find a way to put words together. Alex just looked up to here, waiting for the question.

“Why were you with the Redcoats...exactly?” Angelica quickly butted in, finishing what Eliza was trying to say.

Ah, so that’s what they wanted to know. In all honesty, he should have expected this. He felt though that he kind of trusted them though, well only the girls so far, Laurens and his gang, he still felt a little sceptical around. They just seemed to always be holding back from him, so he felt he should do the same for them. The girls just seemed to be so much open towards him, so maybe that’s why he felt he could be the same towards them. Even so, he still needed to be careful, he would try to keep it vague.

“M-My father um, well.” He fidgeted with his hands. He didn’t exactly know how to tell them ‘vaguely’ he realized.

He thought maybe he would start a bit before that, maybe that would be easier.

“My mother actually...she was sick. We both were. We didn’t have money really for medicine or-or to even see any doctors.”  
He felt a few tears prickly his eyes as he recalled the memory way to vividly.

“Mama please please don’t fall asleep.” Alex pleaded as him and his mother laid in the same bed, the room just smelling of illness.

“Shhh, Alex I won’t fall asleep. I’ll make sure to keep you safe as I sleep.” His mother replied as she brushed through his hair weakly with her fingers.

Alex wanted to stay awake to, but his energy had been completely sucked out of him. He could barely even sit up without collapsing back down on the bed. He knew all he really could do at that moment was sleep, and so that is what he did.

When he woke up, he knew immediately something was off.

He didn’t feel the usual breathing of his mother. Even though it usually was raspy and uneven, he would still feel it.

When he turned over, he saw his mother with her eyes closed completely unmoving.

“Mama!” He practically screamed. He wouldn’t be surprised if that whole side of the island could hear him.

He tried to feel for a heart beat, for breathing, for practically anything to indicat life was still in her but he felt absolutely nothing.

“Mama Mama please please you have to wake up. Please Mama please don’t leave me.” He wailed, through sobs. He shook her but nothing happened.

Later that day, his neighbours found him sobbing into his mother’s chest still on the bed. They had to pull him away as they took her body out of the room and for him, to never be seen again.

He still feels regret to this day

Maybe if he didn’t fall asleep, maybe if he forced himself to find medicine just anything he wouldn’t be where he was today. He would still be with his mother.

But still, he knew the past could not be undone and that meaning he would be unable to get his mother back.

He was so wrapped up in his memories that he almost had forgotten he was speaking to other people until Angelica cleared her throat and spoke up.

“You said you and your mother was sick.” She lightly placed her hand on his leg in a supporting way.

“R-right.” He quickly wiped his arm over his eyes, wiping away the tears before they could fall.

“We were both sick and well, I-I got better and um…” He trailed off as more tears welled up in his eyes. The memory was so hard to bare. He loved his mother with all his heart and yet she was just so easily taken away from him.

“I’m guessing she was unable to make it,” Martha said in a gentle voice.

Alex only nodded in response.

“Does this event lead up to why you were with the Redcoats?” Peggy asked

Alex once again only nodded in response.

“How about you finish up your crackers and water and we can continue this talk possibly another time. I can tell this is hard for you.” Martha said as he stood up and motioned for the others to do the same.

Alex was a little taken aback by the kindness that was being shown to him. Before, if he showed weakness, if he paused, or even if he was just breaking down crying for God’s sake he was still forced to speak. He didn’t fully understand that these people were okay with giving him some time. He still only hoped that this was the truth and that they were not lying to him.

He decided to do what was suggested and he nibbled on his crackers until they were gone, he drank the water in between as well.

He hadn’t been bothered or talked to at all after they had left him alone, Martha ended up pulling the curtains around his bed closed so he really couldn’t even see what the others were doing.

He decided the only thing he could do at that moment was sleep, and so setting doing the wrapper and empty bottle, he laid back down and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah thank you for reading!


End file.
